Family Portrait songfic
by harrypotterfreak1993
Summary: a song by pink mixed with characters by j.k. rowling and a plot line by me and you get this fanfic enjoy! warning mild language thus the rateing being on the safe side lol


Song by: Pink  
Characters

Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said

Harry and Ginny were standing at opposite ends of their kitchen. They had two kids and were going through a difficult time. Harry was just fired and Ginny had a low salary job. They were never home to talk or spend time with their kids who haven't even started going to Hogwarts yet. They didn't know how it got this way but they didn't think they could make it through it.

"WELL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO START LIVING ON THE STREET THEN GO GET A FUCKING JOB HARRY! I AM THE ONE DOING ALL THE WORK AROUND HERE!"

"I GUESS YOU THINK ARE PERFECT THEN DONT YOU? HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! YOU ARE TO LAZY TO LOOK FOR A BETTER JOB YOURSELF SO DON'T TELL ME TO!"

You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family

"WHAT ABOUT THE KIDS? THEY NEED TO KNOW HOW GOOD LIFE CAN BE! I DON'T WANT THEM TO HAVE TO GROW UP LIKE I DID!"

"DO YOU THINK I HAD AN EASY CHILDHOOD? TRY LIVING WITH THE DURSLEYS. AND DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT THEM TO GROW UP LIKE THIS EITHOR?"

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything   
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

Harry grabbed his trunk and started packing.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'R GOING? YOU ARENT LEAVING ME TO TAKE CARE OF THE KIDS ON MY OWN!"

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE GINNY! AND BESIDES IM NOT LEAVING THE KIDS I AM LEAVING YOU!"

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too

"Harry," Ginny whispered with tears in her eyes, "you can't mean that. I still love you, it's just hard."

"Don't make me laugh Ginny, we have been fighting for the past three years and all our kids can remember is pain and fighting. This is the only way out of that."

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family

Just then they saw their little girl, Patricia, run down the stairs and out the door.

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

"SEE WHAT YOU DID NOW!" Ginny screamed and she ran out the door after her daughter.

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name

Harry went upstairs to where his son, James, was sitting on the bed crying. "It's ok, James, I'm only leaving for a little while. You'll see me again really soon I promise.  
Harry hugged his son and kissed him goodbye.

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally   
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)

Harry noticed his daughter was back and Ginny was still gone. "I love you Patricia," he whispered as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her goodbye. "Like I promised your brother I will be back soon, I will miss you and your brother, I will miss your mommy too but we need a break, you'll understand when you are older. Goodbye."

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone

Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night

Harry picked up his trunk and walked out into the night. James and Patricia were watching from the window with tears streaming down their faces. "Bye-bye daddy," they whispered as he turned and disappeared.


End file.
